Dark Love
by FunXxAndXxFlyXx
Summary: Two very different vampires must find a way to love each other and save the world. Aurora Moon and Lucine Sun
1. Chapter 1

Dark Love

Chapter 1: The First

The sun sets on the outgoing waves. Aurora watches as the sun sets, casting a fiery reflection in the waves. She thinks at this moment now: _The setting sun. It shall be night soon the best time for hunting._

Yes, as you have guessed she is a vampire. With death white fangs, that no one seems to notice. Blazing red hair and scorching blue eyes only adds to her beauty. Sadly she is lonely for she has no family of her kind. She was changed as a young girl who wandered to far from home. The last day as a mortal was sad. For she remembered nothing. Nothing but pain and agony from the fierce bite to her neck that turned her immortal. It was more than that it was also sadness from being torn away from her family, friends, and the life she was suppose to have. She is not the only one this story is about though. As she is morning he is night. They differ as they come together for he is Lucine the moon and the stars, she is Aurora morning and light.

Lucine, yes, is like Aurora, immortal, fangs, and a very short human life. He has jet black hair and piercing green eyes that cut a hole through your heart. His beauty is one of many, but many are not as beautiful as him. You'd be in danger to know him. He is nice and caring to the one near him (which is no one, no one wishes to be a friend to him or even near him). For he is as cold as the moon. We must stop here. For now.

Lucine as cold as the night. Aurora as bright as the morning light. Lucine mean and troublesome. Aurora nice and helpful (very strange to be as a vampire). They have atleast one thing in common, their lonelyness and need for love.


	2. chapter 2

Dark Love

Chapter: 2

Lucine live near London in England as did Aurora. Lucine worked as a doctor at St. Ann's Hospital. Sometimes for an easy meal he would take some of the blood they had left over. He was respected but shunned and avoided. Most would rather go to the nearest hospital miles away, but Lucine would not allow it he like to save lives. But it would annoy him when he caught someone talking about him he would lose his temper, his control, and bite. That happened about twice a week. Of course he is 21 so he has awhile before his temper grows longer.

Aurora at 17 is still in high school, and just moved to as she called it the horribly, dreadful, tea & crumpets capital. She was sometimes clumsy but she is always reckless. She doesn't care if someone finds her feeding. On one very life changing day she was running down the hall. She spied the award case and tried to stop, but when she tried she started to skid. She skidded right into the cabinet and broke the glass. The shards of glass scattered in mid-air. Some hit and cut Aurora's face, and she was rushed to the hospital. She was losing a lot of blood. It was crucial she stopped bleeding to keep up her strength.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she arrived at the hospital she was rushed straight into the room where Dr. Lucine was waiting. Aurora tried to get up and run because she heard that he was a rude person with a nasty personality. Aurora fell the moment she tried to stand. Dr. Lucine rushed over to help her up (careful not to go to fast as to not go at vampire speed), their eyes met and she was suddenly unafraid. Unafraid because she realized that he was a vampire too, as I said his eyes can pierce a hole through your heart. He gave her a brief nod as if to say you're safe with me. They quickly looked away. Dr. Lucine shooed Aurora's friends out of the room, so he could fix Aurora up. As he worked they talked. "So you must be that new reckless vamp in town. The one who's been caught feeding in mortal places!" shouted Lucine.

"Whatever Lucine! No one ever told me the way of the V.A.M.P.S (Very Ambitious Mind-controlling People Society). I was changed when I was 8. That 12 year old vamp that changed me ran off after he fed off of me. He looked a lot like you a matter of fact." Aurora babbled.

As Aurora talked Lucine remembered that when he was 12 he found a little girl about the age of 8. He told her he would help her get home, but he brought the little girl to the woods. He fed off he and ran away to let her change alone. As Lucine cleared his throat he remembers the job at hand.

"Well let's get you that blood and I want you to come to my house to have dinner and to talk. Here is my address." he mumbles as he walks out the door


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Aurora was done she told Lucine she'd be there around 7:00. She ran out to find her friends still waiting for her. They asked her what happened and she told then she had to have a blood transfusion. She also told them about how he asked, no ordered her to go have dinner at his house. Her friends tried to get her not to go. They finally all agreed that Lucine is super cute, and her friends agreed that after a lot of talking that she could go bye herself but call if she needed them. They then rushed to Aurora's house for her to change and fix her hair so she would be ready for her date.

Meanwhile Lucine was preparing for his date. He thought she wasn't the most beautiful vampire he'd ever met. But he knew she could never love him. It was almost 7:00. He hurriedly got out cups and filled them with blood. Not normal blood but the finest in the world. 7:00 o'clock finally came around. Aurora rang the doorbell at the stroke of 7. As Lucine rushed to get the door he knocked the vase of dead black roses down. The glass scattered.

Aurora rushed in and exclaimed,"What happened, I heard a crash!" When she saw Lucian stop moving and come to a stand still, she rushed over and knew something was wrong. She stopped and studied him him for a moment, but then remembered that she needed to help him. She looked at him up and down and noticed the cut on his leg, it was about a foot long and had already formed a pool of blood at their feet. Thankfully she knew what to do. They had just had a first aid class that she attended and payed attention to (the only reason she payed attention was because she wanted to be a doctor). Aurora was wearing a scarf and she took it off and tied it around Lucine's leg to use as a tourniquet. She pulled the pieces of glass out of his leg. She quickly grabbed a glass of blood and made him drink it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucine snapped back into reality and asked Aurora to grab his first aid kit. Out of his kit he grabbed a suture and bandages. He sewed himself up and drank more blood. Then he said to Aurora, "Thank you but how did you know what to do?"

Aurora simply replied, "When I was watching you work today I picked up a few things. Oh and a class I went to." Lucine looked at her in disbelief. "What I pay attention sometimes!" said Aurora.

"I bet you do, and you better." replied Lucine.

"Excuse me Lucine you aren't my dad" Aurora pointed out.

"But I am your superior." said Lucine. Aurora looked away defeated. "Well let's get to the meal!" said Lucine.

By the time dinner was over they had gotten to know each other better. They talked about how hard it was to be a doctor and resist temptation to drink the blood. Lucine had since figured out that Aurora wanted to be a doctor after she had helped him. Lucine said to Aurora a few minutes later, " Aurora I know you want to be a doctor. I can help you, I'll recommend you to my boss."

"Lucine you don't have to do that." said Aurora blushing.

"Yes I do you saved my life!" replied Lucine

"You saved my life earlier." argued Aurora.

"That's my job." Lucine said.

"You've got a point there but it will soon be my job to save lives graduation is only a month away. I've already been accepted to Institute of Cancer Research and St. George's Hospital Medical College. I'm still trying to decide where to go."said Aurora.

"Not that my opinion counts but I think you should go to Institute of Cancer Research. Anyway you could still work at St. Ann's we have at least 20 cases a year." said Lucine.

"I was really considering it but the money." replied Aurora

"I'll pay your tuition." Lucine assured her.

"You don't need to do that, anyway I barely know you." said Aurora.

"Fine I won't but you won't have to pay I'll teach you. By the way I know all about you." said Lucine studying Aurora. Their eyes met and Aurora looked down blushing.

"That's very nice of you, I thought you would be mean like everyone says." mumbled Aurora.

"Ah well I kinda never let anyone get to know me." said Lucine embarrassed.

At that moment Aurora's phone rang. "Sorry one minute." says Aurora as she walks out of the room. "What Masey? I know I said I should be back around 8:00, but, yes I'm fine. Don't worry I'll call you to come get me later. Yes call Stephine and tell her too. Bye I got to go." Aurora said as she hangs up on her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sorry my friends are worried because I said I would call them around 8:00 to come pick me up." said Aurora as she walks into the room.

Oh, do you need to go? I'll drive you back." Lucine asked.

"Oh no I don't but if I'm not back by 10:00 they'll come in here and drag me out by my hair." said Aurora.

They were quite for the rest of the meal wondering if she liked him the same way as he liked her. Aurora was wondering the same thing.

"Why are you always so mean to people?" asked Aurora

"Because nobody likes me anyway." said Lucine

"Well I like you... Not like that though!" said Aurora as she sighs.

"What's wrong Aurora?" asked Lucine.

"Oh nothing it's just that... Oh is that the time 9:59?" asked Aurora.

"Yeah, why? Oh yeah your friends." replied Lucine.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Aurora counted down.

Aurora's friends rushed in at that moment. "Aurora you should have been home an hour ago!" lectured Masey and Stephine.

"Well I was having a good time talking to Lucine." replies Aurora evenly glancing at Lucine and winking.

As Aurora had said earlier Masey and Stephine dragged her out by her hair but not before Aurora asked Lucine to call her. When Aurora got home she was lying on her bed thinking about her day when the phone rang.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hello! Yeah they left." Aurora said as she answered her phone. It was Lucine.

"Yeah I know they left." Lucine answered.

"How?" Aurora asked puzzled.

"Look out your window and open it please." he told her.

Aurora walked over to her window and looked out. There was Lucine sitting on the tree outside Aurora's window. She opened the window and let him in.

You see they both felt it. They knew they liked each other the same. With Aurora blushing Lucine knew she liked him like she liked her. Aurora knew that first moment when their eyes met.

"I know you like me." Lucine said.

"What! No, no!" Aurora said surprised. She was about to say something else when Lucine leaned down and kissed her.

"Now tell me your heart isn't racing and you didn't feel the magic." Lucine told her.

"O.K. Maybe I do like you but I can't because your to old for me and I'm engaged." Aurora said.

"What your to young to be engaged and with whom?" Lucine exclaimed.

"His name is Dimitri" Aurora continued. "Anyway back off OK. We barely know each other and I've known Dimitri since 7th grade and I really love him. I think you need to leave." said Aurora as she kicked Lucine out.


End file.
